Living Forever
by Baka-Sayu
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is a sole survivor of the fall of his kingdom of vampires. And Ignis Scientia is a retired vampire hunter. These two meet under normal circumstances. But the situation builds higher if Noctis doesn't come clean of what he is, while Ignis is the only threat to Noctis life. R-M to be safe. IgnisXNoctis relationship.
1. The awakening Prince

**It has been a long time since I written something so bare with me if its a little messy.**

* * *

 _It's so cold..._

He thought for a moment in his slumber...He hasn't felt this way since yesterday...But today felt so much more differently...

 _I feel so dry..._

He tried to move, a slight twitch maybe, but he felt so...much numb...Like he was left in the sun...

 _I'm..._ _ **Hungry**_ _..._

With a raging cry, Noctis has thrown the object on top of him flying aside. His red eyes was starting to see textures of the room he was in. It looked so much darker in the room. Huffing in so much hunger, Noctis practically dragged himself out of the object he laid in. He was so dry, wrinkled skin and dizzy. But that did not stop him from his desire to find something. Calling out to his mind to drain, his thirst for Blood.

There was no one within the rooms to aid him. His mind calling out for any help in particular. Thus causing him to search out his hunger himself. His eyes laid upon a displayed large mirror, he couldn't control his strength as his hands gripped against the edges of it and thrown it opened by force. Within laid fragile vial's, the stench of it was breath taking, he couldn't figure out how long he's lay wasted to his horrid state. Without a second Noctis has taken one vial quickly but carefully, clasp opened the lid and begun pouring the red liquid into his mouth.

It was a metallic taste, but it begun to sweeten with a slight tang of bitter. His mind begun pulsing within it's awakening. He couldn't help himself as he drained down a second vial, and than a third. The taste of blood felt too good to be true. And when he felt he has taken enough, he glazed upon his limbs and seen that he was no longer grey and wrinkled, but tender and young. Seeing as his hungry has begun to control itself, it took him a couple of minutes to understand his situation.

But what caught his attention was a figure in the room. It was barely even alive since it looked it barely moved from place. But once he stood to look closer, this caused Noctis to flinch. It was in-deed, probably a maid, but she looked to be nearly decaying. From the looks of ashes, it must had been, so many years ago. By now the body would be too fragile to move, or even if he'd heaved a wind at it. She was dead, and probably in an extremely caused.

Noctis felt he should investigate further, pulling over himself a cape he could savage for now, his weak legs forcing itself to walk. The hallway was darker, but within his vision, he could see the bodies laying around the hall. Holes puncher into the smooth gravel's of the walls, paintings burnt or sliced in half. There were fewer around, but that didn't mean it was less. There were several other bodies in one whole piece, but was drained probably due to dehydration. It was dusty, and it wasn't just natural dusts, it was the ashes of many other vampires who probably suffered much more worsted to loose their physical bodies alone. But than it accrued to Noctis, that some of these bodies weren't of vampires...There were also hunters.

When he came upon the royal throne room, he gasped. It was a massacre. The large room had several bodies around, the moonlight shining within was giving the only view of the rooms current state. And again, not the dust partly covering the whole room, but the ashes of perished vampires. When his eyes laid upon the throne, Noctis was at a brisk to run. It was so much darker there that he had to see for himself. And when he came upon the throne, his eyes glazed upon the body of the familiar, King Regis. Barely half of his body was in tact, his face was grey and drained to become a familuar state of awakening, but his body was in no shape to be restored at all. His fallen father, the vampire king of this fortress, was dead.

King Regis was pierced by a silver sword struct upon his abdomen. It only took a minute for Noctis to noticed the stench of holy water, barely a solid form, but the smell of it was obvious. As he learned that human's had no stronger senses than vampires has to tell the difference of water to holy water.

A coward has killed his father. The kingdom was in ruins now, and there was no one. Not one soul survivor awaken in this time of needs.

Noctis cried out furiously, angered to this as the kingdom itself is shaken by his rage. It didn't take long as the room begun blinking to life. Candles lit itself, the ashes of fallen vampires washed out of the room, the onyx colors begun to shine, the gold upon the thrown returned rich and bright. The original form of the throne room returned into a healthier state. But King Regis has fallen and will never be restored. Noctis, was alone.

* * *

Several hours has passed and Noctis was fully clothed now, to what he could only find was a slim blacken pants and a black dress shirt. Wearing over a tight vest and a long jet black cape to look formality as he has. His fathers ashes were collected into a golden urn and placed upon a table endorse by roses. Upon the table would be ashes of Noctis fallen assessors in gold urns as well, but some idiot hunter must had knocked them over. So now the only remains he could make out was his fathers.

"...I do not know how many years has passed father..."

Noctis begun lowly, his eyes closed, as though he was praying.

"I don't ever even remember what has happened, nor what has become of the state of our royal blood line. I'm lonely now... How, how could this has happened?..."

He knew he was questioning the impossible. So he must investigate. Upon what he does not recall. Noctis has been in a massacre before, but this is one where there is no other survivors. So this is something he must do upon his own common knowledge.

As a prince in his slumber, it was told that in ever a situation such as; A king or an appointed council member would leave evidence of the event for any sole survivors. And such would be a vial of blood, specially holding memories of the massacre. Noctis searched every room for for this evidence. Even searching in every servants courtiers, but he was coming out empty handed. And every minute counts, even being so much faster, he was coming in empty. Searching the kingdom twice the more, there was nothing of this evidence.

Noctis sighed, without this evidence, it would only mean that, Noctis would be lonely through out his life of nobility, and that he must begun to somehow find salvation else where, upon his choices.

Coming upon his bedroom, Noctis noticed that there was dried blood somewhere. He followed this smell, and saw that blood was upon his coffin. It was a weak smell, but it was catching his attention. Quickly glancing to his coffin, already taring it apart, there it was! He found the evidence. Covered in a bloody handkerchief, a vial was hidden within. How could he had not noticed it here?

It was the smell of a royal, but he couldn't exact who, common knowledge that vampires do not feed off each other and that a royal shall never shed blood unless it necessary.

Without questioned, Noctis decided to save this moment quickly and comfortably. Seeing as he destroyed his only bed, he sought it was not necessary to be laying in a bed mattress that hardly any vampires would use. But Noctis was in no mood to really find any coffin.

Throwing off his cape, Noctis laid into the bed, slowly pulled off the lid from the vial, the sweet smell of blood pulsing his veins. Noctis hunger slowly grew, but surly he must control the needs as he drained the royal blood down.

Memories begun pulsing within is blood and grew into his mind...These...Where memories of his father...

 _"Your highness the kingdom of Lucis is under attack!" cried out a figure from within the bedroom of the King._

 _"What? How is this possible?" King Regis begun, quickly following into a group. Slowly turning to face the king._

 _"We do not know, it is a group of hunters. Large members of them!"_

 _"Your Highness, we are completely taken by surprise, what shall we do?"_

 _"...What is the state of Prince Noctis?"_

 _"Your Highness, Prince Noctis is in no state to be awaken until another four centuries, please forgive us your majesty but the safety of your people are most important to at hands than your son!"_

 _King Regis glared at the man who has spoken out of terms. Grabbing the man by the shirt and slowly lifting him._

 _"Do not talk to me as though my son is some commoner! He is a soul essence of the Lucis family! I will not leave my son in an abandon kingdom! Nor shall I let this kingdom fallen! This kingdom, survived eons and eons more! We shall not let this kingdom go to ruins!"_

 _But said man was right. They could not know the current state outside due to the sun rise. completely over run by both hunters and sun, they were forced into retreating. The council's members has disappeared completely before hands, servants and guards fighting to defend the kingdom was too much._

 _A hunter had found King Regis, But King Regis spare no effort in destroying him. Taken by surprise the King was struct by another hunter but was beheaded. Regis knew he was not going to make it out alive now. But he could never abandon Noctis. Not in such a state at this time. King Regis has come upon Noctis room. Noctis, within...Looked nothing like his state when he awakened. He still looked fairly healthy, he slumbered peacefully at such a horrid time. Regis knew every second was precious. His people was important, but so was Noctis. His only son._

 _"Noctis...When you awaken...I only hope that you will still be alive...Alive to continue to live your legacy through out eternity...I know I won't survive...But hopefully my son...You will.."_

* * *

Noctis awaken slowly, hearing those words repeatedly, carefully and cherishing them. It was unknown if the councils have escaped, but Noctis wished his father had abandon him. His father would had still been alive. Should had run away and forgot Noctis. But his father loved Noctis dearly, and Noctis to his father. Now living in this castle, alone, Noctis was a surviving heir of the Lucis kingdom. Rightfully, claimed to be a count.

He would never shed a tear to no one. But there was no one at all. And thus, Noctis sobbed. There was no one...

* * *

 **There's the stories introduction; Hope you guys look forward for more~!**


	2. The retired Hunter

**Here is part 2~!**

* * *

Noctis doesn't know how long he's been in slumber. Only that he remembered it was a prince's time to rest for ten centuries. He couldn't tell the difference of time anymore since the kingdom was slightly wrecked by the attack of vampire hunters, the outdoors condition couldn't be any worst; seeing there were no holes within. With a sigh he was in a slight daze of left over sleep, but he must figure out the situation of vampires. He would remain in the kingdom of Lucis a little while longer before thinking of moving out of the kingdom to regroup with either royals or councils or a pack to start anew.

He was lonely in his sleep. And now, he was even more of a loner. It wasn't like he was very active somehow. Noctis mostly kept to himself. He didn't have much friends, but only the few maids and butlers servants around the kingdom. But he'd always relayed on the comfort of his father, some of the royal's pick on Noctis for his 'Sloppiness.' Which would explain why he'd turned away from them.

Noctis looked at the timer on the nightstand next to his mattress bed. Usually, no one knew if it was sunlight or night. Until an inventor designed a timer to determine daytime or night. It worked perfectly for vampires who scavenge the night or restock blood supplies. Noctis hasn't step foot out of the Kingdom of Lucis. He was mostly a person who felt it was better indoors than it was outdoors.

He recalled a time hunter's attacked his carriage once when he was a child. They heard about a royal vampire riding out of the night from one location to the other. They almost succeeded the kill until his father came to the rescue, thus Noctis was remained indoors at all time.

He felt ready now, to find others vampires, or remain in the kingdom of Lucis forever, grow older like one of the other counts. The thought made Noctis laugh, he loved the Kingdom of Lucis. Maybe already deciding he won't really leave at all. But he knows he can't count on the last remaining blood stocks. It was only enough to survive a month. So, he decided today, he would test out fresh blood, take responsibility for messing up and would probably end up running out of the village.

* * *

Noctis dressed in proper alter clothes, fancy clothing, pretty looking jacket to pants, grey stripes on his dress shirt and polished shoes. He felt he could do anything on his own for now. He didn't like others doing things for him, but the royal's didn't really leave him much choices and was teaching him how to be bossy. But now Noctis could take care of himself, for good. It was nice.

He was quickly by the doors to leave, taking a step on solid floors, Noctis left the haven of his home. Night air was a nice feeling. And since he awaken just yesterday, it was like he could go flying. When he looked at the surrounding area's, he could see bright lights from afar like it was daylight that he feared so much. But it hasn't move from the spotted area it was for several minutes. He felt excitement from within, and before he knew it; he was nearly flying in the trees making his way to the lights.

* * *

 _February_ _7th X810..._

"I would like to take these item's here sir." A man said as he placed fruits, meat and ingredient on the counter. He pushed his glasses slight up as though they were slipping down the bridge of his nose. The man had brown hair; it was spiked from up and behind, wore glasses that fit to the bridge of his nose, he was a nicely dressed man from head to toe, a white dress shirt tucked in his pants, slimmed pants and boots that reached up to his knees.

The man behind the counter looked up and groaned tiredly, but greeted the other with a kind smile as he looked and scanned the items.

"Well, its nice to see you again Ignis. I see you haven't left town yet?"

Ignis looked at the man confused. Fixing his spectacles up his face.

"Leaving town? My, I wonder who says I was leaving?" After the older man finished scanning, the price popped up on a screen with the list of items he purchased. Ignis and the man looked at each other for a minute; before the older man cleared his throat.

"Oh? Well, forget I said that than. I must had been miss-told."

"Now sir, You know I wouldn't forget. I'm quite curious of what I haven't been told to face to face. Don't be afraid of me sir, I won't mentioned you when I talk to this person."

The man trusted Ignis on his word and cleared his throat again, before taking a light sniffle feeling a bit foolish.

"Well you see, I've been told that all the hunters are now heading south due to the most activities of vampires. Even after up here, and from twenty years you've been a hunter, I assumed you were going to leave this town sooner when there was an alert on vampire movement. Also um, it was Aranea Highwind. A couple of days ago she was requesting vampire hunters regroup for movement to South. Two groups of five of them hunters are already gone since a couple of days ago. Aranea is still holding up a two week's holding behind for requests of regrouping or such. Of course, I was told, that you agreed leaving town."

The man coughed finished. Ignis gave a deep sigh. He wasn't the least surprise. Aranea Highwind was known to be the most skillful female hunter among a group specializing in torture of immortals. It was once rumored that the group had token both a count and countess's fangs as proof of their success of ' _happy_ ' hunting. Now a days, Ignis knew every hunter would prove their-selves slaying nobles. Thus saying, a fang much longer than an original fang was of a noble. Anyone would tell the difference between a fake to a real. A regular vampire's fang's would be much shorter; as a royal would be thinner and sharper. So sharp even holding it within the fingers would poke the skin easily and cause slow bleeding. If to catch any blood-thirsting vampires attention, using the fang to bleed was an option if anyone would avoid using a knife.

Aranea was one of those people. And she shown it proudly. Wearing a noble counts fangs within a charmed necklace.

"Well, Aranea is not forcing me on the same ride all the way to the South. I'm retired." Collecting his things inside paper bags, paid the man before turning away. Even though he was quickly leaving, he didn't need to stop to hear the man speak.

"At least with you here, the town could feel a bit safer that Aranea isn't stealing all the hunters away from us all..."

Ignis did not look back to the man, instead he walked off into the night, the thoughts of everything slowly piecing itself together.

 _'So, Aranea is forcing all the hunters to the South. Probably even the retired ones...But why? No matter what, all the towns need at least more hunters. Taking them away would only decrease the safety of the town...'_

The thoughts drifted off when in an alleyway catching his attention; there was bright lights shining back and out of the dark way. Shadow figures moving here and there. As a light crowed was pilling slowly. Ignis decided to see what was up.

"... Just as I thought. Aranea, you are gonna have to cancel out the regrouping. Not even the town of Lucis is safe to assumed full cleansing." A rather buff and well built man said, slowly pushing a cold body aside.

He had long dark brown hair reaching shoulders, some pulled back while half was shaved around the side of his head. He was a man who wore leather black up and down but an exposed stomach and chest area. Tattoo's visible from his arms and scars on his face.

He was looking at the woman, Aranea. A woman in black to white leather, light brown long hair but mostly covering her face was the hat she wore, which hold a hanging black veil to cover her face.

"What would you know Gladiolus. Besides, this was the work of an amateur vampire. The towns people aren't stupid to tell the difference between a human and vampire. They can kill them off." The woman spat out loudly before she stood up tall to look more tougher than the man Gladiolus. Of course when she turned away, the man mumbled under his breath probably cursing Aranea for being such a bitch.

"A work of an amateur would be much sloppier. And probably well known around us. It's best you should cancel the movement after all Miss Aranea and take investigation at hands correctly." Both hunters turning their heads around to see Ignis from afar. A couple of hunters near them looked at the man as well quite shock to see him.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Retirement guy. Ignis Scientia. What are you doing here creeping up on none of your business." The light brunette said casually, making her way over to Ignis. Despite her dress attire, she was a woman who wore silver on her heels. Each walk would clad a noise of metal meeting hard surface. From her own sharing information, it was how she would catch a vampire who hated silver. And the sound of silver was a sensitive sound that irritated vampires. Also, it would bother anyone else who couldn't cope with her.

"Unlike you, I am just trying to enjoy an evening making myself dinner. Besides, this is the usual route to my home. This incident was just a fork in the road." Casually speaking. Aranea however, was not amused. Before lighting chuckling.

"It's sad that we'd only meet on such hateful timing. Why don't you run along home Ignis."

"Actually, there is something I'd like to discus with you Miss Aranae. I'd heard that I was ' _Invited_ ' to a hunters party group. Am I to find out I will be invited by force? Probably won't let me know until later on." Ignis sounded casual. Even though he was talking to her facing her back at him; he knows that she heard him right. There was a moment of silence and surprise.

"Wait, You said Ignis agreed to go?"Gladiolus stepped forward infront of Aranea.

The female hunter casually twisted around to face both men's shrugging on one leg.

"Rather you like it or not Ignis. You maybe _Retired_ , but you're the only most valuable hunter we'd got. Both you and Gladiolus, and other's are the most strongest hunters, our ace to annihilation. Don't go all around town claiming to be out of commission. We all know that not everyone will get out of retirement just like that. Besides, every hunters are being paid for work. And I'll be honest with you, the payment is a very generous amount. Down south there maybe higher vampire activities, but there is rich royal's who are willing to give us a mountain of gold. And we can take as much as we can hold. And after the hunt we can carry extra more for what we can hold. Don't you think that is a better and easier way of earning a decent job around? Hunter's don't just stop until they're dead."

' _Was she finished yet._ ' Ignis thought to himself. Of course, everything was about the money. This was probably nothing the others have heard until now, from their surprise expression about the payment and who they were working for. Ignis did not even gave a buff of a sigh, instead, he formally walked towards the woman until they were literally looking up and down on each others to make close eye contact.

"Let me tell you this straight to your face Aranea. You maybe trying to forcing me out of Lucis. But I stopped hunting vampires because I'd hate to earn more scars around. And, besides still being young, I'm in need of proper bed rest. I don't like a battle with your stubbornness. But since I'd got your attention now. I will say it again after my last statement. I Am Retired. I'd hate to leave scars on you if I found you forcing me in my sleep or in a middle of the day or even during day and night."

With that, he shifted away and was leaving the alleyway. His statement proven later as a threat left the group speechless. Even Aranea. As she was wearing an amused grin on her face.

* * *

Ignis sighed deeply as he was making his home way. He hated to keep saying it over and over again. He hated doing things against his will. Hunting in his life was a mistake. Vampire's and human's were different, but that didn't mean they were any different from each other. Human's hated vampires, and vampires hated hunters. But Ignis hated both and didn't want to rely his life on one thing to the other.

He lived in a house by a lively neighborhood. Everyone respected one another's privacy. But gossip travel's fast from around. Not that he'd mind. He'd find out later on but was too tired to really make conversations from around. Tonight though, everyone was enjoying an event today. It was probably of the peace Lucis has for an entire century. Sooner they will realized that peace was not by a long shot. A vampire was lurking for blood now. He wouldn't be surprise if he did had to leave out of retirement if these people were dumb to think they were out of the danger zone. Thus, Ignis sighed again as he entered his home.

Lighting the room, it was a very peaceful home. The living room and kitchen were one rooms apart from each other, and there was a stairway upstairs. Two of the walls had large paintings hanging there. A table in the middle of the living room in an oval shape, couches and a TV hanging on the walls. Ignis made his way to the kitchen and dropped everything on the island counter and placed things in the refrigerator, before he stood in the kitchen for some time, slowly walking into the living room.

Ignis remembered back than they didn't have advance technology as they do now. The TV's were smaller, they used candles, not light bulbs, and it use to be a village, now it was a large town. So many things changed after, that one incident. He pulled from under his shirt around his neck, a charmed necklace much like Aranea. Ignis doesn't recall his mother or father, he was raised by his uncle who lived there in Lucis. He was told a story that his father was a vampire hunter, and was apart of a hunters group to take down the Kingdom of Lucis in the forest area. After returning home, he was gravely injured and died from it. His mother died of childbirth after that day.

His uncle called it horrible fate, It was the day his father was proven a valuable hunter but the day he was born. Today was Ignis birthday. They had no pictures, so his uncle gave Ignis one thing to remember of his father. The fangs of a count. They never mentioned whose fangs they were, but those fangs were the reason he was a hunter. Now, he just wanted days that didn't try to kill him at night. He now lives on his own, his uncle had gone to a different town claiming that Lucis was a risky place to live in.

Ignis sighed again. Honestly, he was lonely now. After quitting he was even more lonely. Gladiolus was too busy with the hunters group to really visit, and there was a blond head teenage boy who comes around once awhile demanding Ignis good cooking. The boy was rather, very talkative. But it was comforting. With a sigh, Ignis thought maybe, he'd go for a walk, maybe pass by the event going on in the night and having a well rested sleep after coming back.

He locked the door, checked it twice before walking out of his house. He'd wonder what might happen tonight.

* * *

 **Here is part 2, hopefully it wasn't too long!**


	3. The Festival

**Here is part 3! Noctis and Ignis meet in this chapter ( OWO)**

* * *

Noctis was quite shock to see so many human's in one place. They had so many stands out tonight, some strange ones where there was an activity to do, while others were walking here and there or dancing. It was so lively and colorful. The streets were shinning glitter, lights were bright different colors and decorations everywhere.

"Wow, its so amazing!" Noctis said to himself, as he jumped down from the tree he hanged from. He was drawing more nearer to the biggest crowd he's ever seen of humans. When he came by from behind a building, he'd observed closer. Some of the woman's were in either gowns or short dresses, while the males were either in suits such like Noctis, or was wearing different style clothing. But not a single ones wore any as black as his own clothes. He'd figure, maybe he should try blending more in as he took his first steps out, into the streets.

No one looked at him, but he'd felt he was being obvious. Casually, and slowly walking down the sidewalk. He'd eye glossed at anything that caught his attention. The air was clear but smelled sweet or caramel. Fabric running against his hands were sticky but soft and thick. Everything was just so exciting. Noctis came upon a stand with masks in display. A few were strange white faced but a big red nose on it, a few were bird masks and a black bird mask. Accessories hanged around the stand. He looked at one of the drinks in displayed and read the year.

 _'X810...'_

Noctis put the item back down, before he saw behind the stand a man smiled at him.

"It's twenty munnies for an item; Discounts today are five percent off; So it's fifteen one item half price!" Noctis nervously shook his head and walked away to keep looking around. There were food stands; he could never eat human's food, they tasted like ash and sometimes too bitter. In fact, Noctis almost forgot the reason he was here, he was going to do his victim search. But there was too many people to really pay attention, and in such a big crowd cause any attentions. He'd had several abilities, such as to use telepathy, his obvious inhuman speed, mind control, reading thoughts and morphing into an animal. But even though he was a Prince of vampires, he couldn't master to morph into a different person.

Noctis took a seat somewhere near a cafe but not really noticeable. Right now, he should probably catch someone who wasn't social, but that was the even more hardest part. He wouldn't know. Slowly trying to focus on his mind reading, but what caught his attention was a loud thump. Looking behind his shoulder to see a group of people taking a seat behind him. He flinched when he could catch the smell of garlic, a hint of holy water, but the most annoying, the stench of human hygiene. Two out of those human's were in most need of a bath. He knew what they were. They were vampire hunters. As long as they don't notice him, he would be able to avoid detection.

"Man, did you hear about the hunters moving to the south? I really don't want to leave Lucis." One hunter said leaning back in the chair.

"Well duh, I heard Aranea kicked a few out to the south already. You think she's doing this on purpose?"

"Nah man, I saw this fancy, cowboy looking guy come to her office before the first troops left. He was a part of that rich royal's peoples. And the signature was legit, Aranea probably thought this was a way for every hunters job more serious."

"Yeah, but that would mean there is more vampires there. I mean, I'd prefer a more peaceful time now."

"Dude, I doubt with this we're going to get out of work. But with a little bit of more money, maybe I can help my ma get that medication she needed."

"Ohh man, with a bit more money, I'm gonna buy a new weapon. I think I need an upgrade."

"I bet you down south they got all kinds of better weapons. Maybe we will end up going than guys."

The group laughed in agreement. Noctis felt maybe he's listen to them too long and decided maybe he'll leave now to find a blood source. As he stood up, a couple accidentally bumped into him causing Noctis to fall back. With a yelp he was falling down; his hand met with the table of the hunters as support, but it fell down with him.

There was yelling and gasping at the incident. And now Noctis felt like a fool.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!"

"Dude our weapons!" The five hunters stood up looking down at Noctis; who, was nearly choking on his saliva stuck in his throat.

"I-I'm sorry?" He spoke out low.

"Sorry ain't gonna save your ass when we beat some sense into you!"

Before the hunters got their hands on Noctis, he was off the floor with a flip and running away. He was slowing down his speed only because there was too many people in the way, the hunters didn't stop there as they try to chase after him. But him being much faster was giving him the advantage to get away. They were scattering away from one another; shoving a couple of peoples out of the way. Noctis was coming upon an open road, but soon it was over crowded by people in suits or paper mascots dancing and singing around. He narrowed down away and into an alley where he accidentally bumped into someone, and something falling on the top of his spiky hair. With a curse, he didn't have the time for another chasing.

"S-Sorry," He apologized to the man quickly, before looking into the face of the other, his eyes seemed a little blurred, but were green oval's, his hair was brown spiking up from his forehead and behind his head. He was inches taller than Noctis that he had to look down at him.

Noctis, with his excellent hearing, heard the shouting of the hunters and quickly shoved the man more into the alleyway.

"E-Excuse me?" The man spoke out, quickly hushed by Noctis. The voices grew even more closer.

"I saw him go this way! Come on!"

"We'll teach that punk a damn lesson!"

The shouting quieted down and was slowly over lapping with the voices from the crowd. Noctis waited a few minutes; He was certainly safe now. Sighing in relief and tiredness, he dropped his head against the man's chest. Noctis could hear the silents surrounding him, now he was hearing the calm heartbeat of the man before him. It was very calm. It beat softly into the ear of the prince. It was, such a beautiful sound. So nice, he could hear the blood slowly flowing within the body, making Noctis gently slurp in hunger, this man was so calm, so warm. Would he know the danger of the one before him. Noctis eyes gently flashed red, and his fangs slowly begun sprouting out. He wanted to taste blood, this raw body was full of it. So lost in the flow of blood inside this man, he wanted to know, _how good did this man taste..._

"Excuse me boy, but I'd like to request you'd give me back my spectacles?" The man said calmly, his open hand in front of Noctis face. This snapped Noctis back out of his hungry thoughts and looked up at the man in confusion, that his hunger eased away quickly. Was this man blind? Did he really not see Noctis threatening face?

"S-Spectacles?" He spoke nearly squeaked.

"Yes, I can hardly make out of you at all. But I can tell they aren't broken. Please return them to me." The man was so much calmer than Noctis had thought.

When Noctis hand reached the top of his head, he felt something there and pulled it off. It was indeed, a nice pair of glasses. He backed away slowly, and placed them in the hands of the man. Before he took them, Noctis noticed how dirty they looked from his hand print on the glossy frame.

"A-ack?! W-Wait a minute, I should clean them for you?" The prince took back the pair of glasses and buffed hot air onto the plastic frame, quickly rubbed it clean before returning them. The man however, was patient and waited.

"Why, thank you I suppose. I'm more so glad you were kind enough to clean them." Said man took back his spectacles and placed them to their original place.

Both he and Noctis stared at each other for a brief moment. In Noctis thoughts, this man was quite handsome too. Even with glasses on, this made the man look more knowledgeable, and probably cute as well. His whole appearance was just worth falling into. He was glad he'd nearly jumped into this man's arms.

"Am I to guess, that you were being chased by the police?" The brown haired male asked Noctis, who was looking dumb folded to the question, before realizing what he meant.

"A-Ah, well, you see its not the police, and it was an accident, they seem to be taking it personally, " Nervously scratching the back of his neck, the man's eyes trailed up and down Noctis. As if scanning him. Noctis didn't know rather to feel disturbed by this, but he allowed the man to observed him head to toe. His gloved covered hand touched the edge of his chin and his other under his elbow. Why was he looking the prince up and down for?

"Aren't you a little too overly dressed for this kind of occasion?" The man's hands came to the jacket of Noctis clothes who flinched back in surprise. He tugged on the clothing to observed and test the texture.

"This is a very expensive clothing. I'm quite curious how you came upon this fabric. It hasn't really been made for a long time. This is something you could sell for a house. Who is your tailor?" The man hasn't removed his hand from the clothing. He seemed quite interested in it. Noctis was watching the man get lost to the thought of his clothing. And he felt even more foolish, again. He had to up his appearance game. He felt embarrassed to say these were his clothes.

"W-well, you see, these are handy downs. And its kind of a first, I've been here in the village."

"Village? You must be mistaken. This is a town. Where have you come from? You seem fairly young as well. Is it the first time you're traveling alone?" His eyes glanced at Noctis, his hands still on the jacket before he finally let go.

"Oh, town? Well, um..." The prince looked back and forth trying to come up with some excuse or something.

"Mhm. It's none of my business rather you are alone or not. Excuse my tolerance, I just met you in this alleyway. My name is Ignis. Ignis Scientia. And I suppose, welcome to the town of Lucis." The man Ignis calmly let his hand out for the other to shake. Noctis couldn't help but smile. Was this human being friends with him? But he felt maybe he shouldn't give the stranger his full name.

"Noctis, um, Just Noctis. I prefer if you called me Noct maybe." Noctis placed his hand into the other and they both shook hands.

"Noct huh? Well, pleasure to meet you." They let go shortly as they stood in the alleyway.

"So, Ignis, May I ask?"

"Yes?" The man answered quickly, making the prince flinched.

"O-Oh, _that was really fast_ , um, Are you interested in clothing or something?"

Just from how he asked the other about his fabric, it was pretty obvious the man was into tailoring. Especially from the way he was dressed. Spotless, neat and polite and most importantly his accent. Very interesting.

"Well, it is a bit odd. But I grew up taking in some extension care from my uncle. You see, he sort of has a problem with the system and insisted that we should be taking care of ourselves. It was intensive knowledge to take in but I'm quite glad to be taught under a man like him. I learned to take care of myself, to cook, clean and tailor my own clothes. They short of became my hobbies to study. I usually enjoy cooking mostly."

Noctis was eyed wide and jawed opened at Ignis. He was quite amazed. He never knew a man could do so much more than survive. Ignis was almost like a mother. And whoever got married to this man obviously needed to care about less house work.

Ignis was, a little disturbed that Noctis face expression was very very surprised. Not that he can blame him, everyone thought the same thing. And so did Gladiolus. Ignis chuckled though, this was a first he's telling a person he just met about what he can do, and their expression showed how really amazed they were of him.

"Woah Ignis you seem really amazing! I never met a man who can do a ladies thing?" Ignis frowned so suddenly. Ladies thing?

Now both of them were laughing. Ignis can't help but find the other really amusing.

"So, tell me about yourself, Noct. Are you here visiting or moving here?"

Noctis was cut off guard suddenly. How was he going to tell someone he met about himself. Until an idea popped into his head.

"Well um, I'm sort of visiting. But I don't live very far, just that. My father sent me to Lucis to live on my own for now. I uhh, kind of, gotten into a difficult fight with him. And he just suggested it was best I try making my decisions if I can't really follow his."

 _This was a terrible lie..._ Noctis thought to himself.

"Oh? How old are you Noct? You still seem young to make your decisions alone?"

"W-What?! I-I am not **_young_** , I'm quite the adult than you think specs!" Noctis snapped at Ignis but realized what he just said. He's just given a human a nickname. But Ignis grinned deviously at the younger.

" _Oh_... Is that so? Well, I couldn't tell because you don't really seem like an adult to be of your height. Am I to assume, you're one of those usual teenagers who refuses to eat their greens?"

Noctis was not dumb, he knew what he meant by greens. Despite he was a vampire, he felt very offended.

"I-I don't need my greens! A body grows when it can, you don't need those disgusting things in your body!"

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Noctis outburst. He was a difficult teenager just trying to become an adult. Noctis himself laughed. Why was he even arguing with a human, but this was the best conversations he's had since a day.

"Well listen, I can only assume you're now living alone. I hope these aren't the only clothes you have. Cause not everyone like me and suppose you, dress like this." He gestured about their clothing. Noctis bit his lips.

"I'll, manage something. I can take care of myself." Ignis grinned a little wider at Noctis.

"Well, it can't be helped. Since we're here, why don't we buy you some clothes you can feel comfortable? I suppose if your father isn't here you can dress however you want."

The prince saw that Ignis did had a point. He's really dressed a way to impress nobles. Even for his father. Would it be consider a disgrace? But, he can't rely wearing expensive fabrics. He has to live a new life in order to both survive and live up until he's old and wrinkly.

"Sure, do you know any good stores selling some simple clothes?" Ignis nodded at the other.

"Of course. I suppose this is like a tour around Lucis?"

The two finally left the alleyway, Noctis made sure the coast is clear of the hunters before he followed in behind Ignis. The two made their way opposite of the parade and a shop just a few blocks from Noctis hunter incident. They made it inside as there was clothing all in one to another section. One side being for girls and woman's while the other for boys and men's. Noctis has seen many colors of black and red, but in this shop there was bright colors everywhere.

Looking around some more, the prince was trying on some clothes while Ignis was looking at some other shirts. He picked out several shirts and pants, changing out of his suit to a black t-shirt with some black skinny jeans and black pair of boots. Ignis chuckled at Noctis liking to black colors, as he joked he didn't want to stand out in colors. He's brought other clothes as they went to the cashier.

Noctis of course, didn't think there was a need for money just yet, he didn't want to look poor.

"It's fourty two and sixty cent _s-_ " Noctis quickly caught the man's attention, he didn't think it was necessary to cheat his way to get something.

 _'But since its an event clothes are free until tomorrow...'_

"But since its an event clothes are free until tomorrow! Have a nice night gentlemen's!"

Despite Ignis being surprised at the man letting clothes be free, Noctis felt bad for doing so just for clothes. Tomorrow he would try making it up to the man.

"Well, that was surprising. I didn't think someone would sell stuff for free for an event?" Ignis said as he fixed his spectacles. Noctis smiled lightly and held the bag into his arms.

"I'll try buying something tomorrow at this store and make sure the guy doesn't sell it for free again." The two nodded in agreement as Noctis laughed gently.

However, Noctis sighed as he remembered, he was here in the, town of Lucis to hunt for blood. But he was here with a human having a conversation as he likes without the need to be formal, walking into stores and buying things like a human being, dress like a human; and his hunger for blood hasn't taken control over him. As he also remembered, he can't stay out for long. Soon it will probably be sunlight before he's too late.

"Listen, Specs, I had a lot of fun tonight even though I was chased by some unpleasant people, but I sort of have to go." The two looked at each other, Ignis being a bit confused as Noctis had to keep his cool and try to come up with a lie to why he must leave. He was waiting for the question, but the other looked calmly down at him before turning to look elsewhere.

"Well, I won't question why, but I'd like to know why you won't wait until the fireworks. They start around midnight before one in the morning." The prince looked at the other curiously.

"Fireworks?"

"Yes, it's nearly time actually. We can see them from here because they usually have it done around the streets. Here in Lucis we don't have an exact location, so its just down the street from here."

After Ignis finished explaining, there was a stream of smoke going up in the sky releasing a loud squealing sound that made Noctis flinch in surprise, and than a pop. Bright white was nearly filling the sky before it disappeared. Several other stream of smoke went into the sky and popped some more. Bright colors of blue, green and red colored the night sky. The colors had bright glitter like colors before they disappeared. Noctis was in such amazed at these fireworks. More of these fireworks was beginning to go everywhere high in the sky. Shapes of a bird and a toy begun reappearing several times. The prince was wide eyed as each colors was everywhere. He has never seen light both glisten and explode into beautiful shapes of larger stars. So many lights. It doesn't burn or hurt at all. It just disappears and reappear.

Looking at other peoples expression; they were so calm and happy. But some of them had worn frowns at the sight of the lights, as the prince looked over at Ignis, even he has worn a frown on his face. Noctis, slowly peered into the mind of Ignis gently, curiously. As he saw and listened from the memory...

 _"Uncle..Why did my mom and dad leave me?..." Said little Ignis who looked up at the adult, who in return looked down at the boy before turning away._

 _"No, they didn't mean to leave you Ignis...It was just, horrid fate...What will you like for your birthday Ignis?...Will you like to go to the festival today?..."_

 _The boy was silent before turning his head down and shook his head. Never has he ever asked for anything. His uncle may had been expecting more. But Ignis would never ask for things, but earn them. Every year on this day, birthday's were meant to be a happy thing. But never for Ignis._

 _"Come boy, when the fireworks come out, why don't you make your birthday wish like you always will do..."_

 _And thus, the first spark came into the sky, before more fireworks flashed lights around the town of Lucis. Ignis watched as each lights flashed the sky. And deep down he made a wish just as his uncle said. Hearing the thoughts of the boy gently say..._

 _'I wish my mother and father were here...'_

Noctis was looking down on the ground as he pulled out of Ignis memory. This was something personal for Ignis and he's seen it. He's probably never told anyone. Looking back up to the man. The fireworks were slowly dying down, the other's eyes hasn't moved away from the sight of the fireworks. Noctis looked back to the sky as bigger flashes of light appear, it was impressive as the lights kept popping into the air and more shapes were forming around.

Noctis wondered if his father knew what fireworks was. Was he able to see anything as beautiful as this night was. Was he the only lucky vampire alive to see these lights flashing everywhere.

The night died down slowly as the finality was done. Noctis had his head down and gave out a heavy sigh. It was time he depart.

"I suppose you outta be going now, Noct." The prince nodded in agreement before looking back up to the other.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you. Specs. The fireworks were amazing." The older grinned and nodded.

"Yes they are. I see them every year, always mostly this day. I'm just glad that someone else kept me busy." The two laughed lightly. Noctis looked back at the man with a smile.

"Happy birthday Ignis."

Ignis was wide eyed. How did he know today was his birthday? Before he could question the young adult, Noctis was making his way back and out of the crowd of people. Leaving Ignis alone to watch him leave. Noctis was a curious young adult to Ignis.

* * *

Noctis was safe from public eyes and quickly made his way back to the kingdom of Lucis. He's never had such excitement for twenty centuries. Mostly, to be friends with a human. The prince dropped his new items in his room and was now in the throne room, standing in front of the golden urn far in the right.

"I never thought I'd do something so foolish my whole life. I was completely distracted by the human activities, I almost forgot I was so much different than them. But, I suppose both vampires and human's can sort of have such similarities in each other. Father, have you ever seen fireworks? They're beautiful. Like giant stars exploding like shooting stars. Have you ever met a nice human? Human's can be annoying, human's who are hunters are scary and probably a little dumb, but a human whose never questioned someone and can take very good care of their selves? I fear though, we can't really be good friends. Because, what if he questions me finally? I'm, afraid that me and this human can't be friends..."

The prince sighed gently and lowered his head.

"What if one day, it be too hard to accept the truth..."

* * *

 **Phew, this was a chapter hard to put together, I ain't even going to lie. But I'm glad it all came up fine.**

 **In case anyone don't understand, the date's I'm setting up is like X a different time of the year. And 3 other digits. I don't really want to make assumptions lol.**

 **Hope you all like and look forward to the next chapter~!**


	4. The Morning

**Here is chapter 4! I will never stop typing! _(Unless I'm too busy)_**

* * *

 **Noctis**

Noctis had traveled around the kingdom. He's cleaned things up or moved them elsewhere in a room probably less important. He was basically cleaning the kingdom of Lucis since it was morning. And he didn't really want to sleep. Not like he could, but he was bored of the morning.

The prince had found some secret blood stocks around and brought them back into his room. Tasting them, some of the blood were a bitter taste. Meaning it was probably overdue now. He had to bare it together to do an inspection test and on which stock was still of good use. His own hidden stock was still a good use only because they were hidden in a cool wall enough to keep them fresh. While the ones he found were probably too warm to which is why they were so bitter. He's only now increased his blood supplies, the rest was dumped down in a giant vase he found in some female vampires room. When night falls he will dump it outside so he wouldn't have to worry about it drying up and smelling in his room as his senses were very sensitive.

Afterwords, Noctis wondered into the throne room. He was never the type to be digging around, but since no one was around and his boredom increasing, he was sticking his nose into some books or notes he's found and piled them in one section to collect later. Papers of all kinds were stacked besides the marble throne so when he's gotten comfortable, he would start reading.

Some of them were personal dairies. The more the merrier to read them. He knew most of these were of normal vampires, the councils will always hold their personal belongings to their selves. Noctis read into some of the dairies. Some entries were very surprising, while some made him eye rolled grossing him out. The gross ones were probably the body guards because they were gore about their killing and how they enjoyed killing humans.

However, the prince came upon an interesting entry.

 _'Tis day I've lived. Tis day I will die. No man lives forever and survives to tell a tale. I've lived and breath but, deeply I've known, I'll die for sure. I've embraced day without a sorrow, but at night I've feared. I've run if I could, but never shall I escape tis horror. It shall follow me. Thus I will try to survive. If not, than I shan't be sad, nor disappointed. I shall embrace life and accept thy faith.'_

It was all in one page of a small notebook, while the rest was blank. It accrued to Noctis, that this was an entry by a hunter. As he examined the pages, a photo fell out and fall on his lap. As he picked it up and looked it over, it was a picture of a young woman and some kids. He's assumed it was the hunters wife and children's. Noctis dropped his head gently and sighed.

So much has happened here at this very kingdom. Slowly, he was feeling envy for these human's. They have so much to live for. While Noctis, he had his father, but he couldn't bring himself to love anyone. He didn't have anyone else. These hunters were human's who risked their lives for the safety of their loved ones. And his father, risked his own for Noctis sake. For his son to live and survive. And he knew deep down, for all eternity Noctis will live forever. And everything around him will decay and change.

Noctis eyes flashed red in anger, with a roar he's thrown the notebook across from him, as it goes flying before dropping to the ground, it begun sliding down the long hall of the throne room. Before he knew it, he was crying furiously. He felt like a child questioning the impossible. The prince pulled his legs in and hugged into them.

* * *

 **Ignis**

Ignis had begun dressing in new clothes for the morning. He sighed when he felt his head pounding lightly. He took it as a bad sign of omen. Today, something was bond to happen. And coincidence, someone was ringing his door bell.

With a sigh, the man fixed his spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose and walked all the way down from his hall way to the stairs. Once he came to the door, he checked who it was before greeting.

"Yo Ignis." Gladiolus greeted him.

"Morning Gladiolus. What brings you here to my house?" With a heaved sigh, Ignis welcomed the man in. He walked inside the home of Ignis. As he was closing the door, he heard a shouting drawing nearer.

"Wait wait don't close the door Iggy!" Entering in as well was a blond haired young adult. His puffy hair stood up and bangs covering his face slightly. He had a wide smile on his face while freckles decorated around his cheeks to the bridge of his nose.

"And good morning to you too Prompto." He greeted the teen who smiled at him.

"Good morning Iggy! And happy late birthday by the way! Sorry I was busy hanging out with some group."

"Oh man, I totally forgot. Ugh, sorry Ignis, happy late birthday as well."

"It's quite alright. All is forgive." Ignis chuckled lightly and shook his head before proceeding his way to the kitchen. Gladiolus and Prompto stared at Ignis for quite a long while. Something seemed, different about Ignis.

As the man was pulling out eggs and bacon from the fridge, he turned in attempt to be placing them on the island counter, he was first met with Prompto now in front of him that the man paused in place. Prompto took no effort in grabbing the man by his cheeks and squishing his face slightly together.

"Oh my god Iggy was that a smile! I have never seen you smile before! Something totally happened! Look at the size of the smile!" The blond was shoved aside by Ignis who was slightly annoyed that the boy would grab him by the face. But mostly, he has dropped his guard and didn't realized he was showing how much of a good mood he was in.

"Hey he isn't lying Ignis. Wazzup? You get laid or something?"

Of course Gladiolus would say such a thing. He rolled his eyes annoyed by the man's reference and decided to ignore his last statement. He was preparing breakfast for three for god sake. He could just kick the older out. Or both of them.

"Nothing of the sort. I don't fool around. Now either you both want a decent breakfast or I will kick you both out." Ignis threaten the two, as the two behaved their selves and sat by the table.

Ignis listened to the two talk. But in his mind, he was wondering why Gladiolus would come to see him. He certainly knew it wasn't to tell him happy birthday. His earlier statement was coming true now. Gladiolus was the bad sign.

As Ignis finished cooking and serving the two, he took his seat on the table and begun eating. Prompto was already digging in his meal, while Gladiolus picked on his easy over sunny side up. He poked the yolk until it bleed yellow. Ignis watched carefully for the older male to say something.

"Nothing beats Iggy's breakfast!" Prompto was finished with his meal before the two. Sometimes the older's question his appetite. Sometimes the young adult choked on his food for eating too fast. He eats like there's no tomorrow or that he was too poor to buy food. But he wasn't. He had a decent job at a tech shop, but comes asking for food from the older because 'His food was breath taking made for Gods.'

Now that he thought about it, Noctis was probably Prompto's age? They seemed close height, and probably acted the same way. Such as, Prompto is giggly and happier while Noctis was like an emo child. He's even forgotten to ask Noctis for his proper age. At this moment, he was just wondering where does Noctis lived if he said he was near by?

"Listen, Ignis we gatta talk."

Oh here it goes.

Gladiolus placed his fork down on his plate and adjusted his seat to turn in a comfortable sitting position where he's leaning an arm on the table. He didn't wait for Ignis to really face him, who only continued to eat his eggs and bacon. Prompto reached over the table and grabbed a hold of the buff males unfinished meal and decided to take it as a mission to eat every scrap left. Neither of the two hasn't spoke yet, Gladiolus waiting on Ignis to either answer or give him a sign to continue. The silence between the two men's were making Prompto feel nervous, as he was slowing down on his chewing and eye balling the two. Probably in his mind by now he was making bets with himself on who was going to **kill** who, or, just who was going to _**talk** _ first. The thought made him frown a bit.

"If its about convincing me to leave for the South I am not going." Ignis spoke quickly.

Prompto lost/won to himself.

"Listen I had no idea if you were or not. All I heard was that you agreed and I didn't go against your wishes or anything about." Gladiolus explained himself before he would break the table. Ignis knew he would be telling the truth. Even from the other night, his expression was truly in surprise. He guessed the other just thought that he was against him.

"Gladiolus, I understand the situation. You don't have to try and come clean about it." This time Ignis was facing Gladiolus. His calm expression was telling the other that there was no need to come clean anymore. Thus, the older sighed and leaned back into his chair. But that was not the end of the discussion.

"I'd like to know if it was Anarea." Causally, the brown haired adult asked.

"I ain't gonna lie, but it wasn't. Some man came to town a couple of weeks ago demanding Anarea for vampire hunters. I believe its another war just in the South. They're collecting as many with experience even the retired ones." He finished and sighed again, slightly regretting he's let Prompto take his eggs and unfinished bacon.

"Well, there is no way of convincing me to leave Lucis. I won't go to a war, and most certainly not for someone else's satisfaction. If I were you Gladiolus, I'd probably stay away from the line of battle. It's probably the worst war in history."

Bright emerald eyes stared at brown ones. The two looked at each other. Without the needs to talk. It was like the only way of reassuring their conversation was a stare off. Before, Gladiolus sighed in what felt like his own defeat. But against his hunter's pride.

"I'd appreciate your concerns Ignis, but I have Iris to take care of. If my father didn't die in that war eleven years ago, I'd probably wouldn't need to worry about her as much as I have to now." And with that, Gladiolus stood from his seat ready to leave, until Ignis grabbed hold of the man by his wrist to stop him in his tracks.

"Please, at least let me know. Have you been assigned to investigate the incident yesterday?" The two didn't have to make eye contact to reassure the issue. But neither of them budge until there was a deep sigh.

"Let us hope the investigation takes longer. I don't exactly want to leave Lucis either." Finally letting go, Gladiolus was making his way out the door. This time, it was Ignis turn to sigh.

Hunters may be winning this wager war, but many hunters were putting their lives on the line. And probably everyday, everyone was bound to die no matter what. Lucis was probably already free from vampire's, but never to take assumptions, it would also make Lucis a run away haven. And the South is just replacing and letting this war divide them elsewhere. They were all fools.

"Iggy?..." Ignis forgot that Prompto was there. With a sigh, Ignis didn't really leave the young adult any choice but to allow him to finish his breakfast and collect the finish plates. Prompto ate Ignis meal slowly, while the older went to wash the dishes. He scrubbed each plate clean twice before finally rinsing them. Once Prompto was done, he's given his plate for Ignis and the man scrubbed the plate clean.

"I think the movement is dumb too. Gladiolus thinks so too, but he's just, under pressure I guess?" The young adult told the other with a small smile. Seeing this boy looking a little scared was something Ignis hated to see. He knew what the blond meant. Gladiolus had Iris, his younger sister to take care of. While along side, he has the town to worry about. Anarea cares for people too, despite she was always stone faced and heartless, but she had her caring side. It made Ignis worry about her too, what if the man who granted Anarea the news was lying about the price they get out of the mess. It was risky, and mostly the need of so many hunters.

Honestly, he was glad he was out of the mess. But the mess was just trying to pull him back in.

Prompto left Ignis house to go to his work, now he was alone. With a deep sigh, he was squeezing the glass plate in his hands, without realizing he was bending it to the point of breaking the plate. The glass shattered in the sink. He didn't cut himself until he let go of the plates and the sharp edge made a clean cut in his hand. He stared at the blood slowly bleeding out, before it started streaming down his hands. If people wanted the job done, they do it their selves. Should had never put others lives on the line.

Ignis squeezed his bleeding palm hard to draw more blood. Everyone was bond to be forced into this life. Where everyone hated one another and couldn't solve it together. And this was something Ignis couldn't solve himself.

* * *

 **A day our boys are struggling. Our poor babies ( = U=;)**


	5. A Friend in need

**Here is part 5! I hope you guys are enjoying. The story will get a little serious later on in the chapters.**

* * *

When night has fallen, Noctis poured at the vase of blood outside somewhere in the forest before bringing it back. Noctis had a pouch of gold inside and was wearing a new shirt on, as he wasnt worry about his pants. Tonight he decided maybe he will see Ignis again. He was fairly interested in the human. That this time tonight, the two will get to talk some more. This was either out of boredom or because he wanted to make friends. With humans. And if one day Ignis truly trusted Noctis, or if he himself trusted Ignis, he would tell the man the truth that he was a vampire.

Noctis decided he would savor the night and fly all the way to the town. Using the tree's as his coverage. Once he came upon the familiar area, he saw that the streets weren't colorful, the activities were gone and the decorations. It was a normal street, and honestly it made the whole town look even more peaceful. The prince fell down from the tree and landed on his feet. He wondered where Ignis would be? Thus, making this moment difficult but at the same time fun. He would go look for Ignis or even find out where he lives and that way he didn't have to go through all the trouble to find him in these streets.

He slowly walked down the lane looking around. Lucis never had so much light enough to make night look like sunrise. But divided in half, Noctis could also see the night sky. The moon was brightly round, the stars twinkled, and the clouds slowly covering some stars. The night was fresh and beautiful. It made the prince inhale deeply, and sighed in this calm night. Sometimes he wished to feel the sunlight. He was told it was a warmth feeling, the colors on your face would look pink and glow. Never has Noctis ever felt this free.

He watched people walk here and there, he made his way to a familiar store. He brought a choker, it was plain black; he didn't know why it interested him but when he tested it around his throat, it made him look pretty cool, so he paid the man. He looked quiet shocked to what Noctis was paying him but didn't questioned him. Noctis left in a hurry and walked all around the stores. Until he came upon an opening in the area. There was a small fountain there in the center, grass but sidewalks dividing a walkway to four different locations of the area, and there was a playground nearby for the children's.

The prince came to the fountain and sat on the benches near it. The water was clean, but inside he saw coins in it. Different shades of them even with the blurry sight of the coins. He stared down at the water only because he's never seen them before. Before he knew it, there was a giggle. He turned his head to look upon a young girl. She had short dark brown hair, bright amber eyes and was in a sweater and shorts. While she wore long stockings to her knees and casual shoes with small heels.

"Never seen water before or something stranger? You look like a cat whose deciding rather to swim or not." The girl's voice was cheery as her hands were behind her back. She smiled at Noctis and waited for his response.

Noctis however, stood away from the fountain and straighten up. He begun slowly walking away from the girl, but she begun following behind him.

"I'll admit I have never seen you around. Are you new? Here to visit someone?" He asked slowly catching up to him.

"Um, no, I just came here yesterday." Noctis replied looking at the young girl. Her eyes brighten up looking at him.

"At the Festival yesterday? I'm surprise I didn't see someone like you? Well, I suppose not because I was hanging out with my friends. Do you live around here?" Noctis shook his head, and she giggled some more.

"I see, just visiting huh? Well, if you don't know your way around here, just let me know. I can show you some places, or if you need to find someone I can help you!" The girl smiled brightly at Noctis. Until she mentioned about finding someone. Maybe she knew Ignis?

"Maybe you can help me after all. I'm actually looking for someone. His names Ignis Scientia." The young girl looked at Noctis before her smile widen.

"You mean Iggy? Of course! I know where he lives. He doesn't live far from here really. Come on lets go see him! Iggy makes the most delicious meals, I bet right now he's at home as usual. By the way, my names Iris Amicitia. My brother works at the sheriff's department. If you ever need help you can go there or I'll find you." She smiled as the two walked down the sidewalk.

"My names Noctis. Nice to meet you Iris." Noctis found Iris company alright. She was a very cherry person and he doesn't meant a lot of vampires like her. And Ignis was just really patient and doesn't argue back. Walking down a block, they came upon a group of guys probably around Noctis appearance age. Iris however, stood behind Noctis and tugged on his shirt.

"Um, maybe we should go a different way." She spoke gently like she was afraid. But before they would be able to move, one of the guys shouted towards them that froze her in place.

"Hey its Iris!" the group slowly emerged and came closer to them. Noctis didn't know what was going on, but it didn't look good. The four men's were drawing nearer until they were basically looming over them.

"Wazzup Iris. We didn't see you at the festival yesterday? I'm heart broken because I was looking forward to see you." One said with a grin on his face. So much for seeming heartbroken.

"Hey whose this guy. Never seen him around before." Noctis slowly moved his arm over to Iris to completely hide her behind him.

"Hey man, we're talking to someone." The four started tightening the circle around the two. They were completely trapped with idiots.

"Listen guys, I don't really want to deal with you. Iris is a bit busy right now. Why don't you go flirt with someone who can actually deal with you." The prince spoke out calmly.

Despite he's never been in a serious fight before, but he couldn't allow a defenseless girl be alone with a bunch of creeps. With fast reflexes, he saw the first punch coming from his left and moved aside; Iris with a squeal, was following along with Noctis movement due to his shoulder was backed into her face protecting her. The man was wide open as Noctis quickly move Iris out of the opening. She ran away quickly, Noctis could hear her thoughts as she knew she needs to get help to help him. Hopefully, she got help fast.

"You prick!" One of them shouted and decided to kick Noctis, the prince moved again and thrown a punch at the one kicking, he nearly went flying back from the punch. The other three were too busy trying to punch Noctis to noticed a missing member. But what took Noctis by surprise was a moving knife. The knife glisten enough to slightly blind him, his reflexes slowed down as he felt the cut to his cheek and down his wrist. But with a kick to the mans hand he let go of the knife and yelled in pain, making him fall down to hold his arm. The last two were just throwing punches as much as they could. Noctis felt a punch to his face that took him by surprise as it stung badly. But by surprise the two were kicked a side bumping into one another to fall over.

"What the hell is going on here! You assholes get your asses moving or everyone of you is going to be sitting in jail for the rest of your lives!" A deep voive holler at the four. The two less in damage quickly ran away. While the other two limped or nearly crawled away.

Noctis huffed in slight defeat as he rubbed his cheek. Couldn't the guy punch elsewhere than a cut wound. _'What a weak asshole._ ' Noctis thought to himself. He could feel the cuts not even healing. Pure silver probably.

"Noctis! Are you okay?" Iris shouted and was by his side without a beat. She was observing him as he nodded his head.

"Just a couple of cuts, but I'll live." He chuckled at her. The man came closer to look at Noctis.

"Wow, what a bunch of little shits. Using a knife in a fist fight? Gees, we better get those wounds patched up. Or your wrist will be pouring blood before you know it." The man said as he patted the prince on the back. Iris reassuring he was okay had her hand on Noctis back.

"Thanks for defending my sister for me. I'm Gladiolus. Iris older brother. Listen, I better not take you to the station or I'mma have to fill out a report. And I hate reporting. I'll take you to a friends house." He patted Noctis on the back again gently.

"Oh is it Iggy? I was just about to take him there."

"Ignis? Are you a friend?"

Noctis felt eyes on him. He was slightly panicking more about if his cuts were healing, but mostly to pay attention to both peoples. Asking him question. They finally lead him away around the apartments and houses. He answered a few of their answers but at one point he tried to ignore them because they were asking too many at once.

They finally came upon a house. It was two stories high, beige sandy color, the roof top was dark tiles, a chimney at the left, bushes around the house and green grass. There was four windows; two on the first floor and two on the second. Probably more from around. The door was a white color and a gold handle. Coming outside, Noctis felt himself stop breathing slowly. Ignis was coming out from his home and locked the door, but as he turned around he noticed the three coming upon his home. His eyes was wide open in surprise.

"Noct? What happened?" Ignis came over to them and inspected Noctis face. He felt like a child who was in trouble. The thought made him chuckle though. He remembered yesterday he was comparing Ignis activities as a ladies thing. And at this moment he was acting like a mother. Caring for someone even for a stranger.

"I'm alright specs. I just gotten into a fist fight gone wrong." Noctis pushed him away just so he'd stop moving his head around in a circle, slightly making him even more dizzier if the cuts weren't making his skin burn slowly. The four went into the house, Ignis had to unlock his door and re-enter his home.

"Iris, can you go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit in the cabinet. Noct we'd better wipe the cuts first before we add ointment on them." Once again, Ignis was inspecting Noctis face and his wrist. He was lead into the kitchen, they wanted to get closer to the sink just to clean the injuries without so much traveling.

Surprising Noctis, Ignis had his hands on his waist and hoisted him to sit on the island counter. His face was slightly turning red from the sudden motion. Of course, the brown haired adult looked physically fit, but it took Noctis by surprise that he was strong enough to carry him. Nearly took the winds out of him to fall.

"Don't baby him Ignis. He's a full grown kid, I just watched him survive a fight involving a knife." The buff male Gladiolus told the other, who looked at him quite amused to what he's hearing. Noctis in a fight?

"Well, I certainly am against full act of violence towards others. Even those closets to me." He admitted without a doubt and was starting to rub the blood away from Noctis face with a wet towel. Noctis hissed as the cut felt like it was cutting his face in half. He could see blood smearing. That was a good sign meaning he wasn't healing too fast. Any faster he'd be suspected.

Ignis moved to washing the blood on his wrist away. Iris emerged into the kitchen with the first aid kit, but went back in the living room in need to sit somewhere comfortable. Noctis suspecting that he wouldn't feel the pain that will be applied onto him. BUT was he wrong. It burnt his open wound that he yet out a surprise yelp. Gladiolus was laughing loudly.

At this point, Noctis felt a tangle from the pain causing him to nearly jump out from the counter and run away. But with Ignis applying more onto the cuts, he was; at the moment backing away.

"Noct, I can't properly treat you if you're moving away?" Ignis argued seeming a bit frustrated. But Noctis wasn't giving in as he was starting to whine.

"Owowowowow! Get that away from me! It hurts more than the cuts do and I feel like I can't see!"

"That's because its suppose to do that, Noct please stop struggling!"

The more the prince moved away, the closer Ignis was to nearly tackling he younger just to get him to stop. Gladiolus was starting to get annoyed about Noctis not taking the pain as a man; taking a hold of him just so he'd stop wiggling. At this point Noctis lost and was finally treated. He has never felt a pain hurting him for the first time in his entire years!

"Man what a baby, I'm sure you're one of those very careful kids. Finally got his hands dirty in a fight." The older stated proudly, but was giving a glare from the prince who was mad at the two only out of pain.

"At least now Noct is treated. You should be a little more careful Noct and just try fleeing away with Iris. Its okay to run from a fight you know." Noctis begun to pout as the two were now on the topic of the event. He dropped down from the counter and rubbed his cheek gently as the burning ointment was still hurting him both from cheek to wrist.

"Well, I can't just leave you know? No matter what, they're bound to do something worst if I didn't take matters to hands." Gladiolus laughed and pulled an arm around Noctis.

"I will admit, you got some moves in yah kid. Again, thank you for fighting for Iris sake. She's not much of a fighter as you can tell." There was a shouted ' _Hey_!' from the other side. Making Gladiolus chuckle, and Noctis lightly giggling. He could see Ignis green eyes looking at him curiously.

"That's an interesting choker you got on Noct. Did you just buy that?" Pointing out the black choker, Noctis pulled his hand onto it and grinned a little.

"I thought it would make my appearance more interesting." Thus the two laughed about it, leaving an older male confused.

* * *

Iris had apologized to Noctis injuries, who forgave her and told her not to worry about it. Noctis decided he would stay a little longer, as the group were hanging in Ignis family room.

Ignis had baked cookies for Iris, Noctis excused himself for a serving; but was slightly jealous he couldn't eat Ignis amazing cooking. The four were talking and laughing at certain topics filling the silence of the house. Soon, Gladiolus and Iris were leaving due to mentioning Iris had school. As it was Ignis and Noctis alone.

"So, do you live alone specs?" Noctis said as he was doing dishes with the other. Taking the dishes and rinsing them clean.

"Yes I do. My uncle use to live here in this house with me. Ever since he moved I'd inhered it because I refused to leave Lucis."

"Mhm, I see." The prince looked around the kitchen, seeing what was around and what was there. The two finished the dishes, Noctis watched Ignis move to the counter to dry his hands with a dry towel; before he was looking at his wrist watch with an arched brow.

"I know this is strange to say, but it's quite late Noct. I think you should hurry home now." This made Noctis blink twice. He was lost in the moment of the group, that he's forgotten to keep his eyes on the time.

"O-Oh, I-I guess I need to get going than." He shuddered and was slowly rubbing his hands. He waited until the other moved, and thus he did after he had his watch on. Leaving into the living room as Noctis followed behind.

It hasn't accrued to Noctis, but besides the smell of sweets, he smelled blood. He hasn't detected it until now. It smelled moist somewhere, and his eyes slowly glued onto Ignis. The smell, it was coming from him. His back was turned on him, but when he concentrated hard; he could see a large cut on his left hand.

 _'This is dangerous...'_

Noctis thought to himself as he gently licked his fangs. He needed to leave or he'll hurt Ignis. The older opened the door and watched Noctis. He was trying to control his urges and try to act normal around him.

"It was a wonderful time Noct. Will you be coming over tomorrow as well?" The older questioned curiously, fixing his spectacles onto its normal place.

"Y-yeah I will. See you tomorrow, specs." He was beginning to shake slowly, shrugging and moving slowly out.

"And I you Noct. Be seeing you." Before Noctis could react, Ignis had his left hand in his own in a goodbye shake. The prince felt the chill on his spin shake all over him. His hand, _the cut on his hand_ , it felt dried; but he could feel the liquid onto his hand. Without a second, Noctis was walking, but speed walking away.

At this moment, he could feel his fangs grow longer, his eyes were slowly seeing red. He backed into some tall buildings and into an alleyway. Slowly raising his hand up to look at the slightly smeared blood on his hand. It was so little, but _oh,_ it was fresh blood. Without a second, he pulled his hand up and took a lick of Ignis blood. It was so sweet, a tangle of cinnamon maybe. This blood nearly made Noctis bite into his palm for more, licking the blood clean away. Who knew Ignis would taste so good.

He heard a gasp as someone had spotted him. Noctis couldn't control himself. His hunger spoke out into the mind of the person whose seen him. Controlling them to come closer. And so they did as though they were Noctis puppet. The raven haired prince gripped into the body and sink his teeth into the nape of the person. The person was twitching, couldn't scream out for help as his blood was being drained even more. Until the person stopped moving, but Noctis, he didn't stop drinking in the blood from the now lifeless vessel. Until he heard something drop, making him turn his attention to the person in the alleyway with him.

There, stood a teenager about his age. Blond poofy hair, freckles from both cheeks across the bridge of his nose, bluish eyes wide in shock looking at him. From what he could see, this person had dropped a squared device on the ground.

Noctis was in a panic himself. He was caught, and he doesn't know what to do at this moment. His mind yelling out he needed to kill the witness. But, the new person was looking left to right. Picking up what he dropped and slowly came into the alleyway.

"You need to get away. Quickly, or else someone will see you." The blond whispered, shaking Noctis by the arm. He was confused. This human, was helping him?

There was a chatter coming closer catching the two off guard.

"Come on! Jump!"

The prince let go of the dead body in his arms; and the two were nearly flying in the air now. Landing on top of the building. There was a female scream as the body was found out. Noctis however, was too busy surprised by the actions of the other.

"Oh god, we'd better get moving. Do you live somewhere? Probably a hide out?" He started to questioned, but the prince moved back and stared the other in the eyes with glowing red eyes in confusion.

"W-Wait a minute, first off are you a vampire?" Noctis questioned but quietly. The blond however, sighed deeply looking away, before he looked Noctis in the eyes.

"No, not really, my name is Prompto Argentum. And I'm a half vampire."

* * *

 **Surprise! Prompto is a half vampire! Sorry for not posting sooner as I usually do, I was busy with some things that came into unexpected timing. Look forward to the next chapter! Please leave a review~!**


	6. Trustworthy

**Here is part 6! Sorry for not posting sooner, I happen to be playing Final Fantasy XV and had an all nighter's of playing until 7 in the morning. Hope you guys don't nag at me for not posting sooner!**

* * *

 _"My name is Prompto Argentum. And I'm a half vampire."_

Noctis was wide eyed. Staring at the other in front of him say this to his face. Which felt like he's been repeating himself over and over until Noctis would understand him finally. But they didn't stay where they were for long when they heard voices mentioning to get the hunters.

"Listen we need to leave now and stay hidden. My place is too far from here, please tell me you have a place nearby or something?" Prompto looked to be in a panic and rush, shaking Noctis until he finally came to his senses and dragged the other by the arm as they rushed into the forest.

Leaving the crime scene. Noctis had to process what had happened. He was suddenly so hungry for blood. Ignis blood, and he had tasted fresh blood for the first time. And than, he killed for his cravings. His cravings could had been under controlled. But he didn't think he'd reacted like a beast.

They stopped in the middle of between town and Noctis home. He can't exactly believe what the other says before he sees proof of him being a half vampire. With a groan, he rubbed his forehead and begun scrubbing his jaw clean of blood to look the blond eye to eye.

"This is as far as we must go. I cannot trust you, Prompto." From the face reaction he received, he was not surprised when the other must had felt hurt he was not trustworthy. But than he sighed and didn't pressure him.

"I can understand that. You don't believe I'm a half vampire?"

"I've clearly seen you jumped a building with me, but how do I know, you're not going to turn me in or is a secret vampire agent. I mean, you're living in a town full of human's? How do I know you aren't just pretending to help me just to get something out of it?" Noctis may had sounded unreasonable, but this is a fear he's feeling boiling in his gut at the moment. He needed to know.

"I'm not, I, I didn't even know there was some other vampires here in Lucis? I came here four month's ago from Lestallum." Prompto held his hands up in a defense like Noctis was going to attack him. For a moment, the two didn't say anything or even moved. Until, Noctis came to the conclusion.

"Give me some of your blood." The blond looked confused at the prince confused.

"The taste in vampires blood to a human's are quite different. Even the texture of the feeling is different. Let me taste your blood."

The two stared longer at each other, before, Prompto gave in. Holding his wrist out slowly, Noctis was too fast for him to see that in a swift motion he left a small cut on his wrist. Blood gently leaked out from skin, as Noctis inhaled gently before moving down to plant a light kiss to the others wrist. Slowly letting the blood touch his lips and against his tongue. What Noctis did not tell Prompto, is that he can also see memories of others if he drinks their blood, mostly if his mind is more focused and not distracted. So in truth, he must see Prompto's statement.

His mind slowly begun to see through the layers of memories. As he focused, he was appearing in one particular one. He saw movements, running away. From someone? Or, **something**. As the attention turned behind, there was nothing there chasing him. But once his attention turned forward, there was a dark figure standing way far ahead of him. Grunting and falling down, he looked up to see the figure coming in closer. Disoriented voices speaking to him. But before he could run away, the figure grabbed him from the arm. All that was heard was a piercing scream, and a pain of sharp knives like entering Noctis neck.

Noctis gasped loudly, as he moved away to observed the small wound, he noticed that Prompto's cut wasn't healing as fast as vampires would. Sitting up right and smearing off the left over blood from his lips. Noctis looked at Prompto observing him.

"I'm, highly convinced I suppose." Noctis admitted slowly walking forward. Prompto followed behind, but soon coming in closer to the side of the prince.

"I, probably don't have a right to question you, but the way you talk, and how flawless you look. Are you, a royal?"

Noctis was surprised that Prompto had noticed him. He looked down as they walked, before raising his head to look at him again.

"What gave it away?" He questioned him shortly. Now they stopped walking and begun talking to one another.

"I know why you must need my blood. Normal and half vampires do not process the ability to being able to see the memories of a being. Nor could they strongly hold a human against their will to take their blood from them. And, I know the lie about between human blood and vampires. Its just a back up story."

For being a half vampire, he's not bad. And neither does he seem to be against him. He's helped Noctis this far, he sighed and decided maybe he'd let the other in on him now.

"Well, to answer your question. Yes I am. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum. Prince of the Kingdom of vampires Lucis. Formally a Prince, but now I am the rightful King of Lucis." Prompto was wide eyed surprised at the title of his new company. Staring Noctis right in the eyes before dropping down to his knees as to bow before him.

"I-I...I do not know much, but I do know that Lucis is an abandon kingdom since four hundred centuries. But it was said that no one had survived the attack..." Noctis had placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder, for when he looked up at the prince, his face remained calm and unmoved for a moment. Before he sighed and pulled the blond back to his feet.

"Prompto, you maybe a half vampire. But you are the only vampire I've seen and just met. I know of the attack upon my kingdom. But what I lack upon is the periods of times has passed. Can I please asked that you be trustworthy and help me fill in the gapes of my missing years? I was only to slumber for ten centuries and have slumber five more. I cannot leave my home land, not until I come upon my decision."

What Noctis was asking was probably the impossible. But he couldn't rely on Ignis for he's only a human. He needed someone who was much like him. Maybe, not totally his kind. If anyone it had to be a vampire who was willingly and with him. This was a first time for him in two days of being a lonely vampire. A half vampire was more than enough.

"Just leave it to me your highness! I'm willing to help you no matter what!" The blond promised the prince. This made him smile as the other was smiling at him. He had quite the high spirit even for a moment ago, he was too afraid to question him.

"Alright. Now, for certain I can't live in the town with humans. If you ever need to find me I live in my kingdom from here. It's a long way over there, but since we're vampires; getting to one place to another is not so bad for us." He joked, as they both laughed.

"Who knew I be laughing with a royal?" Prompto pulled out something from within his pocket. Surprise Noctis, it was a small device but the lighting was so bright he had to squint his eyes shut and cover them. But when he opened his eyes to look, the ray of blue light did not hurt him. Infact, he wondered how such thing could work? Prompto was looking at the bright screen before turning it off somehow.

"Well your highness, I think we better head to your kingdom than. Its four in the morning. Sunrise is soon to come around five to six."

"Wait? You can tell time from that thing?" Noctis pointed at the small device curiously, as they both begun their walk.

"Oh right. This now a days is a popular technology. It's called a cellphone. It comes in different brands now and we hardly ever use phones with buttons. It's touch screen but also very fragile. Maybe we could buy you one so you can try to come in contact with me, or anyone when you need them."

Prompto explained, as the idea struck Noctis. To contact anyone, maybe he could contact Ignis?

"So, do you mind teaching me how to use a cellphone?" He requested to the blond. Laughing and gently shoving the prince.

"You betcha! I'll be able to teach you many things you need to keep in date with! I can't believe I'm friends with a royal prince. It's something I haven't expected my whole life."

Noctis couldn't help but smile at this. Gladiolus and Iris were pretty much friends too. And so was Prompto now. He was being friends with human's, and it's not so bad now. But, what will always worry him is Ignis. It was a first he's craving for bloodlust. The human in the alleyway was just a passing blood source, but Ignis, his blood tasted so much different. The thought was making him drool. Gulping gently and tugging on his dry bloody collar.

The name of the spectacle male was repeating in his mind slowly. It was just somehow bad timing that Ignis had a bloody hand. Of course, he knew he doesn't need blood all the time. Ignis was a human, a careful human. Noctis thought in his mind, if he wasn't careful enough; He could really hurt Ignis. And that is what worried him most.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you like this story~!**


	7. Here in Lucis

**Here is part 7 of Living forever! I'll be here everyday when I can. _-Wears sunglasses-_**

* * *

Before sunrise, Noctis has guided Prompto to his kingdom. He had amusingly taken pictures of the kingdom as he explained about how everyone now uses camera's or their phones to see images instead of paintings. As they entered, Prompto, had seemed to be so entertained by the beauty inside the kingdom. Flashing lights as he was taking pictures felt like it could blind Noctis but only it didn't but surprised him.

When his eyes came upon a giant portrait painting, Prompto had stood there looking at every details within it. Noctis had stood beside him and looked at the painting with him.

It was King Regis himself. He looked younger in the portrait, but sitting on his left lap was Noctis as a child. Their eyes were a beautiful sight to Prompto as he said he loved whoever the painter was.

The kingdom was speck clean and every directions they went there was slight signs of dents, decomposition and missing items. Candles would light up to the present of Noctis. Coming to the prince's room, it was also very clean but what the blond noticed was the lack of a coffin.

"Usually vampires sleep in coffins?" He questioned shortly to their entrance of his bedroom.

"I uh, kind of broke it. Prompto, you don't mind me asking for some questions do you?"

Noctis picked up a bag of clothes and went behind a frame to change out of his bloody clothes. Once out of them he saw the other sitting on the steps of the bedroom observing the room.

"Nah I don't mind, if you don't mind if I do too?" Prompto asked politely.

"I'm fine with that." He came out from the frame in new clothes, sitting on a chair closets to his bed. Prompto turned to face the prince, remaining to sit on the floor now legs crossed and leaning forward.

"Well, I suppose my first question is how old are you?" Noctis asked first. Giving Prompto the time to either feel comfortable with it or not. He gave a sigh though with a slight smug on his face.

"I'm actually thirty years old. Despite the fact I may seem like I'm probably twenty, but I was turned eleven years ago when I was eighteen. I'll, be honest I don't remember how I became one, but it wasn't long until I found a civilization of normal or half vampires around Lestallum. Some among them are slightly in my situation, while others were born vampires." Prompto said with his smug.

"I think Lestallum is a great place, never been there but why did you leave?" When the prince asked that, Prompto's smug turned into a small smile.

"There was a leak information that vampires were in one of Lestallum's hotels. The, human's took no shame in what they done and decided to burn the entire place because there was too many buildings and no one had said a pacific hotel. I was out hunting at the time with a group. But we were also on the run. I happen to come upon Lucis by chance. Someone had said Lucis was a risky place to stay at only because the kingdom was at war three centuries ago, and that one hundred years ago the entire kingdom went through a full vampire cleansing. But because I was a half vampire it doesn't mean I couldn't fit in. I can basically stand in the sunlight without burning."

The thought made Noctis go silentfor awhile. All this seemed to be happening by chance for sure. But it also made him questioned about how all this came to.

"I'm sorry if this was too much to say?" Noctis looked back at the blond who shook his head.

"No I'm sorry, I was just, jabbering because I never told anyone...But, now its my turn to question, how old are you anyhow? You seem roughly around my age?" He tilted his head, his fluffy hair bouncing down slowly. However it was the question that amused Noctis.

"I can't say, I've been asleep for fifteen centuries I don't even know what day it is."

"Oh! I can help you with that, we don't need papers to do math anymore; we got cellphones with calculators to do that! Just give me the date you were born, than we subtract that by the current year."

As Noctis gave the other the information he needed; Prompto dotted down with his fingers on the screen of the device. A shocking look on his face when the number came to.

"I, maybe doing the math wrong or you are over twenty thousand years old? It sounds about right cause we just minus two more zero's and leave the twenty!" Prompto's face lit up bright as his cellphone making Noctis feel he'd really had a friend like him. It was hard to hate Prompto already despite the fact he talks a lot.

"So your highness, how did you survive the night of when Lucis was under attack? I'm kind of curious." Prompto was now hugging his legs and sitting forward. His curiosity speaks out from the way he tilt his head. Thus the prince sighed gently and leaned back into his chair.

"I have been asleep. I'm more so surprised I even survived. Honestly, my maid must had protected me when I was in slumber during the attack. She died by my door there, and I suppose it seemed like a surprise attack to whoever approached her. Of course, there was no way of opening a crypt as hand crafted as mines. It's enchanted with a seal that will protect whoever is inside the crypt. However, the only ones allowed to open the crypt would be those of real noble blood. Some of the nobles were not really born from royals. They were bitten by one and given the blood to rejoice the bloodline elsewhere if there was certain vampires that could not successfully mate." Noctis explained shortly, wide eyed Prompto seemed very surprised to a new information.

"So vampires can mate." The question made the prince pout a little embarrassed.

"Well of course?! Life mates like there's no tomorrow and no matter what everyone is bond to have children's?" The prince held his hands up like explaining the balance of life.

"Not all of life if you're gay or lesbian! A boy and boy can't get a baby, and a girl and girl can't either? It'll take an opposite sex to make one for the other?" Prompto was doing the same actions as Noctis.

"I-I do not know what terms you're talking about?"

Noctis face was blooming red to the newest information given to him. It was like running away from his fathers general, who was his teacher for some time. And in one point he had explained a sensitive topic to Noctis that he ended up running away crying to his father. Someone had told him loving a girl will give you bat cooties for life. Thus being one of the guards. But this information, Men can love a men while a woman can love a woman? He couldn't understand how that worked!

"P-Prompto I think we're getting too hard of ourselves here!" He decided his mind couldn't take in the information and try to turn the topic elsewhere. But even if he wanted to he was also curious of how it was possible.

"Sorry sorry it was just so sudden! But what do you mean If they succeed?" A huffed sigh from the prince as the topic was dropped just slightly.

"S-See, sometimes for vampires, mating is very risky and highly dangerous for mostly the females. There's not a lot of royal females who had survived the process of delivering birth. That is, how my mother came to die from. I remember my father saying that, even if she didn't lived, she was happy I would be born. At one point, I have heard that some kings died of heartache of their lovers, and their children's would grow without a parent and passed to another royal. But my father promised me he'd always be here for me. Even when Lucis was attacked...He was always here...probably waiting for me..." Noctis looked down at his hand, clutching inside was a clean vial from which his fathers very own blood was in.

"Your highness, are you really going to stay here in Lucis?" Prompto was now closer to Noctis with a hand on his shoulder. The light weight of the other assuring not to pressure him. Noctis, looked down to the floor. Eyeing a tile.

"I'm willing to because I would never travel further from Lucis. I don't, exactly have it in me to leave my home." With a sigh, he hopped the vial in his hand once and catch it quickly, placing it on the table next to him.

"Besides, I don't see you leaving either. I'm not alone in Lucis anymore Prompto." It was a small smile he gave the other, who was feeling happy that Noctis wasn't lonely. Even deep down, he wasn't lonely.

"Also, there's someone here that I happen to become friends with. I'd like to know him some more." Noctis whispered looking down again, thinking of Ignis. He was maybe, afraid of approaching him again. But it was as long as his hunger doesn't take the best of him again. The taste of Ignis blood still lingers on his tongue. And he felt his self drooling again. Pressing his lips together just so he'd stopped himself from looking hungry. He'd better drain it down with blood.

"By the way Prompto, how do you survive?" The prince went over to his mirror, opening it to open the cool insides that holds the vial of bloods. Prompto was surprised at the sudden secret door.

"Well, once I while I would need blood. But I can also eat human food. Sometimes either one call fill me up. Once awhile I would pour blood in my food." The thought of food mixture in with blood made Noctis gross out a little. They laughed about it as he handed the other a vial of blood. The two drink'd the red liquid down without pause. however, it was Prompto's turn to look disgusted.

"Ew! What was in that?! It tasted like old food pushed aside for weeks!" He rubbed his mouth against his sleeve nearly at a point of balling his eyes out.

"Oh, sorry I should had warned you, this is a blood bank kept fresh for probably nearly ten thousand years old. It still tastes good to me? Unless its one of the few blood supply I found elsewhere."

Noctis explained shortly, as Prompto was at a point of rolling on the floor covering his face in horror. He was short of serious about how disgusting the blood was, but was amused that the prince could drink such thing.

"I suppose you better go home Prompto. I'm sure you got your daily morning routine?" The prince shrugged on one leg and folded his arms together, Prompto sat up again and shrugged a little.

"Well honestly I'm off for today anyways. I bet I could spend a day with yah and we can go back to town when night falls your highness?"

The thought was really nice. So Noctis nodded in agreement.

"By the way, there isn't anyone here. You can call me Noctis. Or just Noct." The two grinned at one another and nodded. Noctis decided he may had been awake for too long and decided to sleep now. Prompto decided to take the sofa, laughing to himself how soft it was as he laid down in it. Noctis laid down in the bed of his bedroom. Dosing off slowly as he rested his head against the soft pillow.

* * *

Ignis woke up to a loud pounding on his door. He groaned gently, tossing his head aside once, before he opened his eyes to realized he wasn't in his bedroom. In fact he was asleep on his couch. Despite couch was comfortable. It would also be a lie due to the fact he had both legs crossed over the other on the arm of the couch. While his head rested on the other with a pillow under his head. And quite a small one too.

He sat up feeling his back hurting a bit, while his neck was also the most in pain that he had to stretch it off. The pounding of the door did not stop for a few minutes later. And so, he stood up and walked all the way to the door still a bit sleepish as he adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He opened the door without looking to see who it was, greeting him up front is Aranea. She looked up at him with a grin.

"Oh? Someone must had slept in." Looking him up and down, there was wrinkles on his shirt and a button open indicating he hasn't changed his clothes, in fact slept in them. He groaned rubbing his sleeping eyes.

"Why, good morning to you too miss Aranea." Ignis said shortly.

"Isn't it funny that you're the only youngest looking fellow calling me 'Miss' Aranea? Funny we haven't slept together yet." She joked.

"The only reason I won't sleep with you is because you are overly bossy and I'd prefer to sleep on a bed not the floor." Ignis replied without hesitation. Earning a tisk and hiss from the woman.

"Its no wonder you don't get laid pal." Thus offending him, he crossed his arms against his chest and stood up right.

"Can I please ask why you're here. I hope its not to fill your empty stomach because I got two others who wont pay their meals on time." He was being serious with her. As she was full aware of it. She shrugged to one side with her hand on one hip. Looking at him meeting his.

"Last night there was another vampire activity. But we missed the damn thing by a half minute when they reported about it. It was near this area really." She spoke out but in a hush tone. Ignis was quite surprised at this. And his thoughts were worried about Noctis. Was he alright? He had to know.

"And, who was the victim?" He questioned but not to seem very panicked if it was Noctis.

"It was Adam Granule the wood carver. He was sucked of his blood. He was still alive but by the time we got there he had a reaction to a vampire virus after effect. He died in on the way to the hospital. You know what that mean Ignis..." And he did. Vampire virus. It was a deadly thing certain vampires possessed. Noble vampires. Bitten by a noble, there was a twenty percent chances of survival for humans. But the sixty percent of instant death.

"Are you telling me, there's a noble here in town?" He was given a gentle nod from the light brown haired woman.

"Yes. And I'm only giving you the details because we might need eyes and help around. A noble like this, is probably a very strong one. I don't think most of the hunters have it in them to being able to hunt it down or even take it down. I'm requesting for help on this Ignis. It's not taking you out of Lucis at least."

Aranea looked him in the eye with no slight movement at the least. He could see a hint of begging from the way her eyebrows knitted together. He didn't sigh or make a movement, but bowed his head slowly down.

"I can't promise to always be there. But I will keep my eyes open and only give my report to Gladiolus. Satisfied?" Ignis looked at her again with a tilted head asking for either an agreement or disagreement. Aranea however, smiled and nodded her head.

"Agreed. Just don't do anything foolish. Remember, this is probably a rogue Noble or a deadliest one. We have to be careful..."

Aranea was leaving without the need to add any further details. Her silver heals clacking against the cement ground and still echoed slowly as she was gone down the street. Ignis finally let out the sigh waiting in the back of his throat to get out.

 _A Noble..._

He slowly made his way to one of the large paintings closets to the stairway. Slowly pulling it down hidden by it was a thirteen inch by inch square door. He pulled from his pocket a key for the lock on the small door, twisting the key once, twice, and the door opened. He pulled out from inside a covered object in a wrap. Opening it was pure silver long inch and sharp edged daggers. They have never rusted nor the need to be polished. It still looked as beautiful as he had left them.

He had to be careful now. Couldn't believe he was going to be involve again in the hunt for a vampire. But it was to ensure they wouldn't force him from his home, it was better than nothing.

* * *

 ** _You have met the end of this chapter_ , HOW UNFORTUNATE! The only way you're gonna see the next chapter, is to seek for it, in a couple of days! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

 _ **However if I don't post within a couple of days I'm at the pool enjoying summer but avoiding a suntan.**_

 **Please leave a review if you likie!**


End file.
